Bring me to life
by x-crystal
Summary: It's been one year since the titan's defeated the brotherhood, when a girl from the fufutre comes to visit to save the future from distuction, and the titans from dying.


**Summary:** It's been one year since the titan's defeated the brotherhood, when a girl from the fufutre comes to visit to save the future from distuction, and the titans from dying.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen titans, they belong to DC comics, but I do own my Oc's.

* * *

The last sunrays went down in the horizon and the calm dusk fell over Jump City's busy streets, full of people anxious to get home after another day of long, hard work.

Right outside of Jump City, on the small island near the beach, the Titan tower stood tall and proud, gazing out over the city, letting the citizens know that they were always protected.

Inside the tower, another scene was taking place. The five brave and honoured heroes of Jump City were cleaning up the mess their friends had left them with. Every titan on earth, from Titan's east to the reformed Jinx, had spent the entire day celebrating the anniversary of the brotherhood's defeat. It had been exactly one year since the last battle had taken place, and thing's couldn't look better for the five teens.

Robin and Starfire were going out, still as in love as they were when they first kissed in Tokyo over a year ago. Cyborg had just started a long distance relationship with Bumblebee from Titans east. And, unlike most long distance relationships, it was going very well. Beast boy had gotten over Terra's lack of memory months ago, realizing that perhaps it was better for her own sake if she didn't know about all the terrible thing's she'd done, she was happy with her new life.

Last, Raven found herself enjoying the fact that her friends were so happy about their lives, and, actually, found herself smiling more and more often. At the moment, she was soaring in the air with her legs crossed, using her powers to remove trash from the floor, couch and table, and throwing it in the garbage can.

Meanwhile, Robin was sweeping the floor, Starfire was holding up the couch so that Cyborg could look for the remote under it, since someone had lost it during the celebrations, they guessed it was either Beast boy or Kid Flash.

Beast boy him self had just finished filling a bucket with water and dipped a sponge in it so that he could clean up the stains from the soda he him self had spilled out earlier that day.

Suddenly he got an idea.

Quietly he snuck up behind Raven, who was busy using her powers to clean up, and wringed the sponge out over her head. The water dripped down from her chin and on the floor as she slowly stood down on the floor.

"Beast boy!" She growled and the Changeling dropped the sponge in horror at the look of her angered face and glowing eyes. The others had stopped what they were doing and stared at the two.

The sponge on the floor started to glow black and flew up in the air, before it went straight towards Beast boy's face! It hit him hard and then held it self there for a while, even after it had stopped glowing black. Then it fell down to the floor again and landed just in front of his feet.

He just stood there for a while, his eyes closed and his nose wrinkled, before he ran a hand over his damp face.

"Eeew…!" He said. And then there was a giggle. They all looked at Starfire who had put down the couch and was holding a hand in front of her mouth to shield more giggling.

Beast boy held out his tong and made a nauseated face. "That tasted worse then meat!" He exclaimed and earned a glare from Cyborg, who then started laughing. Robin and Raven both smiled at the scene as Beast boy started waving his hands in front of his still out hanging tong as if it would get rid of the horrible taste.

Suddenly, the friendly scene was interrupted by a crash coming from the kitchen area. All five of them froze as they stared at the girl, half sitting, half lying, on the floor right by the counter, rubbing her neck.

She brushed her long jet black hair out of her face and looked around in the room, looking both questioning, and certainly out of place. Then she spotted Robin.

"You!" She yelled, jumped up to her feet and walked up to him. The she swung her fist forward. The others stared in shock, and Robin, who must have seen it coming, blocked the punch right before it hit him by holding up his hand and grab her fist.

He then quickly let go of it, dropped to the ground and used the broom he was holding in his other hand to trip her. But the girl was to fast for him. She jumped over the broom and that was when the real fight started.

Robin and the girl continued to fight, both blocking almost every punch and kick that was delivered, the other titans just stood there and watched. It looked like some kind of performance act, perfectly directed so that neither of them would get hurt.

The girl preformed a back flip and then fell towards the floor, head first. She used the floor as a spring board to get her self up again and made a perfect landing a few feet away from Robin, and a black hand wrapped around her body, holding her tight.

She immediately turned her attention towards Raven.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, and Robin walked up to her with a determinate look on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Mari" She answered with a glare. "I'm from the future"

"The future!" Beast boy exclaimed. "Yeah right! How many times have we heard that one?"

"Once, friend Beast boy" Starfire answered. "The villain called Warp"

"And he actually was from the future, remember? Star went there, you went balled…" Cyborg continued.

"Why the heck did you hit me?" Robin asked, ignoring his friends comments. "What have I ever done?"

"It's not something you've done, it's something you're going to do" Mari answered. "And could you please let go of me?"

"Raven" Robin simply said, and the dark girl made the black hand that held Mari prisoner disappeared.

"Thanks" She mumbled and Robin looked her straight in the eyes.

"What have you been through" He finally asked.

"Excuse me?" Mari replied.

"You're in pain" Robin said. ""And you're a bit sad"

"What makes him say that?" Beast boy asked. He was completely clueless.

"Her eyes" Raven answered. "You can tell a lot by looking into people's eyes"

"Is that why yours are masked?" Mari asked Robin with a smirk.

"Huh?" The seventeen year old hero got out.

"Look, I know you're masked because of the whole secret identity thing and all, but isn't it mostly because the villains aren't going to be able to tell you're next move, and that others aren't going to see you're in pain, that you have a weakness" Mari continued and Robin said nothing. He just looked at her, his masked eyes meeting her green ones.

"I know about your secret" Mari said. "I know about your past, I know about them, John and Mary, and I know about him, Tony Zucco" She pronounced the last word clear and slow, and Robin watched and her lips moved when she mentioned the name.

And in that moment, something must have ticked inside him.

"Don't you ever talk about them in that tone!" He yelled. "And don't you ever say his name!" He took a step closer towards Mari and pointed an accusing finger at her. Starfire quickly flew up to them.

"Robin, please calm down" She said and placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Robin didn't move at all.

"Don't worry Starfire" Mari said. "He'll come around eventually, I'm just going to go up to the roof top" Then she walked pass Robin who was still pointing and towards the door.

"Rob, man, what in the world was that all about?" Cyborg asked as the door had closed behind her.

"Nothing" Robin answered and removed Starfire's hand from his shoulder. "I'll be in my room" Then he too walked out.

"Dude, who's Tony Zucco?" Beast boy asked.

"According the emotions Robin was sending out" Raven began. "His worst nightmare"

"Even worse then Slade?" Starfire asked.

"Well, we all know that Slade's his worst enemy" Raven answered. "But if you ask me, Tony Zucco has caused him much more pain"

"Let's just hope he doesn't lock himself up forever over this" Cyborg said and the other three titans nodded.

"Someone must to talk to him about this" Starfire said. "And one of us should also talk to Mari"

* * *

**I hoped you liked the first chapter! (Although I know it wasn't so long)**

**Please review!**


End file.
